The present invention is a method for producing altered states in human beings wherein the appellation "altered states" denotes a change in consciousness from an existing state to another, within the context of the scientific discovery by Hans Berger in 1929, which documented the human brain giving off electrical energy in distinct, measurable patterns.
Decades of research have verified such patterns as corresponding to specific states of consciousness, measurable in cycles per second and categorized according to frequency as: Delta, Theta, Alpha and Beta.
Delta frequencies range from one to three cycles per second, Theta from four to seven, Alpha from eight to thirteen and Beta from fourteen to thirty and beyond.
All human beings and nearly all mammals share these patterns with minor variations among individuals.
Delta, is prominent in the deepest stages of sleep. Theta, is related to creativity, dream activity and relaxation. Alpha, is characterized by a relaxed but awake state of mind. Beta, is the brainstate of an awake and alert consciousness.
In 1975, in the context of stress research, J. Stoyva determined the occurrence of Theta activity in the brain as an indication of a state of consciousness incompatible with anxiety. Research further indicates that parts of the body other than the brain may be used to induce the manifestation of particular brainwaves.
To produce altered states in human beings, a method embodying the present invention comprises externally inducing the frequency common to the desired state on the physical body of a human being by means of precisely adjustable pulsating fluid sprays capable of a range of frequencies varying from 1/2 to 120 pulses per second.